Battlebots vs Robot Wars
by Inertial Deathlock
Summary: The best of both sides of the world duke it out as 16 of Robot Wars' finest face 16 of the deadly machines of Battlebots.
1. Chapter 1

**War is for sissies. Real men fight bots.**

**November, 2003**

There was so much excitement in the room that it seemed liable to explode at any moment. The empty arena seemed to be taunting the spectators with wild dreams of their favorite machines going head-to-head. This wasn't just a game anymore. National pride was at stake.

Three men entered the overhanging platform. The crowd went nuts.

"Presenting the Masters of Ceremonies, Craig Charles, Tim Green, and Bill Dwyer!" said the announcer.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen, do we have a show for you tonight! Because tonight, we settle the debate once and for all: Battlebots or Robot Wars? Who is superior? Who will reign supreme?!" shouted Craig. The audience was practically insane with glee.

"We've brought in sixteen of the best Battlebots competitors to duke it out with some of Europe's finest. Trust me; you ain't seen nothing like this," added Bill.

"We make them wait any more, guys, and they may rush the arena! How about we get this started? Craig, will you do the honors?" asked Tim.

Craig threw his arms out wide.

"LET THE WAAAAAAAARS BEGIN!"

Music started pumping from the loudspeakers.

"From Huntington: Tornado."

The legendary pusher came out, with his wedge attached, to massive applause.

"Great machine, former champions. Most certainly a force to be reckoned with," said Craig.

"From the United States of America: Mauler 51-50"

The circular machine drove into the arena, his evil face seemingly sneering at the booing crowd.

"An excellent machine, did well in Season 5.0 but ended up losing to Mechavore after some issues with the weapon. Should make for a great fight," said Tim.

"Roboteers, stand by."

The crowd went silent, though it was a deafening silence.

"3-2-1, Activate!"

Mauler backpedaled away from Tornado, getting his massive shell up to speed as Tornado drove towards him. Sparks flew as Mauler's flails slammed into Tornado's wedge, knocking him away. Undaunted, he charged again, but missing to the left.

Boom.

"Look at that gash! Mauler has torn clean through Tornado's side panel! Looks like he got a wheel, too!"

Tornado lurched around, his broken wheel wobbling on the shaft. Mauler slammed into his rear. Pieces went flying. Tornado tried to limp away, but Mauler would not be stopped. Small chunks of Tornado flew through the air as he ripped up the other side, disabling Tornado's drive.

_Bzzzzz_

Team Tornado surrendered as Mauler put the finishing touches on his mangled foe. They wanted to still have a machine after that was over. The crowd booed.

"Mauler lives up to his name and demolishes Tornado. Things are looking pretty grim for you guys, eh, Craig?" asked Bill.

"Just wait, boys…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctor is In…**

Grumbling filled the arena like a swarm of agitated midges as the crippled Tornado was wheeled out, Morgan Tilford shaking hands with the vanquished trio. Mauler's painted face seemed contented as debris was swept out.

"Not bad, boys, but we've got plenty more fighting to do," said Craig.

"Oh ho, Craig, sounds like a challenge," remarked Bill.

"We still owe you for 1812," continued Craig.

"Ancient history, pal. Anyway, looks like the next pair of fighters are ready."

The steady beat filled the air once more as the announcer introduced the new combatants.

"From Surrey, Dantomkia."

The odd yellow machine sped into the arena.

"Got the record for number of opponents hurled out of the arena, you know," Craig reminded his cohorts.

"From the United States of America, Surgeon General."

Disc spinning slightly, Team Loki's pride and joy wheeled itself into its square.

"Roboteers, stand by."

"He ate Hexy D; he can eat your boys," said Tim.

"Really, now?" replied Craig, with a smile.

"Three, two, one, ACTIVATE."

Surgeon General's blade came to life with a shriek as Dantomkia rushed. Not wanting to risk a full-on wall rush, Dantomkia tossed the invertible machine into the air. The General pirouetted, KE from his disc making him quite the dancer, until a lucky spin brought his disk in contact with Dantomkia's flipping piston.

It snapped with a hard _CLANK_, the arm flopping back down. The crowd booed while the American commentators smiled.

The offending disk scraped the floor in a gyroscopic breakdance as the pummeled flipped nudged him towards the CPZ.

Dead Metal was waiting with open claws.

The disc ground to a halt against the metal carapace of the House 'Bot. As the saw whirred away, Dantomkia shoved the pit release button.

Released, the General plopped back on the ground, only to be caught from behind. With a powerful shove, he was dumped into the pit.

Dantomkia spun as the mighty weapon beat itself into stillness against the inside of the pit.

Craig was beaming and the crowd was going insane.

"All even now," he smirked.

"So far. Fourteen left, Craig." said an obviously-humbled Tim.


End file.
